


the boy at sev-elev gave me a generous pour

by onedancingprince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, and honestly equius is soft, eridan is gay, nepeta's having way too much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedancingprince/pseuds/onedancingprince
Summary: overall, eridan likes his job at 7-11. other than nights like these, where it was 3AM and some assholes com in covered in dirt and other substances.aka: eridan is very gay, equius is pretty, and nepeta just wants some goddamn m&ms.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Equius Zahhak, Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	the boy at sev-elev gave me a generous pour

Overall, Eridan likes his job at 7-11. He gets a good discount, meets a lot of new people, and it pays decently. Granted, he’d much rather work at some sort of library, or boutique or something, but the double major of drama/marine biology didn’t exactly look normal or like he was someone full of qualifications for either of those jobs on resumes. But you know. It was a good job.

Aside from nights like these, where it was 3 AM and some assholes came in covered in dirt and various other substances. The shorter of the pair that just came in runs to the slurpee machine, grabbing the largest cup size. Eridan holds back his sigh, preparing himself for a night of cleaning. The other, ridiculously tall and buff, heads for the candy aisle.

...Actually, now that Eridan’s looking at him, he’s kinda hot. Sure, he looked like he was kind of a freak, and he was sweating profusely, but he was attractive. With his long black hair pulled back in a messy bun, and his chocolate brown skin under his very tight tank top, and the fond look he had on his face as he watched the other half of the pair. Eridan can feel himself flushing just a bit, before he coughs and looks back to the other.

She’s short, and wearing a long green jacket. Her short brown hair is messy as all hell, but she’s got a huge grin on her face as she fills the cup nearly to the top with only cherry. Eridan immediately respects her for that, because cherry is obviously the best flavor of slurpee. Feferi would disagree, as her favorite was blue raspberry - and Sollux just mixed them together like the heathen they were.

He continues to watch the two, convincing himself he’s not being creepy - they are the only customers in the store, and it’s not like there’s anything else to do. The girl finishes with her slurpee, placing a top on and then bouncing over to her - actually, he’s not sure. Friend? Boyfriend? Brother? He shakes his head, ridding himself of the thoughts. She skips over to the other guy and gives input on his candy choices. Eridan doesn’t mean to eavesdrop - really, he doesn’t! But the store is really only so big, and they’ve got pretty good acoustics - he’d know, he and Sollux tested them on his second shift.

“Equius, please! Can’t we get M&Ms? I know you like them, you just won’t admit it!” He glares at her, not without fondness, before sighing and grabbing a pack of M&Ms. 

“You’re not eating all of this, only half. You still need to be healthy.” The girl sticks her tongue out at him, and he looks as if he’s about to do the same before he remembers that Eridan’s there. He pretends not listen for a few more moments as the two bicker over candy choices, and just about everything else.

When they start to move to the counter, still arguing, he perks up and tries not to stare at the guy- Equius? - ‘s muscles. They’re bulging, and Eridan ignores the part of his head that wants to feel them.

“Is this everything?” He asks instead of sobbing about how badly he wants to make out with this random guy who could have a girlfriend and is probably straight.

“Yup!” The girl says, popping the p. Equius nods. He begins to ring them up, silently judging them on their choices like he does with every customer - cherry slurpee and stupidly attractive or not. 

M&Ms? Approved. Jolly Ranchers? Meh, depends on the flavor. His personal favorite is grape, though Feferi defends watermelon with her life. Almond Joy? 2,000% Approved, fucking delicious, no matter what Aradia had to say on the matter. Dark chocolate KitKat? Well, that-

Wait. Dark chocolate KitKat?

“Which one of you is this for?” He asks as he holds it up. Equius shyly raises his hand, and Eridan can’t stop himself from grabbing his shoulder - fuck, that is firm. He ignores the blush on his face as he continues. “You have the best fucking taste of anyone who has ever come in to 7-11.” The other boy also flushes, much to the enjoyment of his companion. She giggles before turning to Eridan and reaching out a hand.

“I’m Nepeta! And this is Equihiss - I mean Equius!” He shakes her hand, trying not to convey his disgust at her mud caked hands.

“Ampora. Eridan Ampora.” He responds, trying to seem cool, but Nepeta just laughs as she retracts her hands.

“Ok, James Bond!” She giggles. Equius finally seems to be shaked out of his stupor by her comment, looking down at her.

“Nepeta, don’t be rude.” She sticks her tongue out at him again. Eridan suspects that this is a common occurrence. Equius turns to him, face still tinged red, twirling a piece of his silky ass hair around a finger that Eridan would very much like to be in his- “My apologies for her.” 

“No, it’s fine!” He blurts, far too loud, especially for it being 3 in the fucking morning. “Anyway, what are you guys doing so late - or early, I guess?” Nepeta perks up and places her hands on the counter.

“We’re cryptid hunting!” Eridan must look confused, because she continues. “We’re looking for Bigfoot specifically, but anyone will do!”

“I only agreed to this because I didn’t want her to get hurt.” Equius was trying to defend himself, obviously, but the fond look he gave Nepeta sort of ruined it.

“Oh.” Eridan says, then comes up with a stupid idea that he, of course, does. “Well, enjoy your date.” Both freeze and become flustered, talking over each other in explanation.

“Oh, no, we’re not-”

“We’re definitely not dating-”

“He’s literally gay-”

“I’m gay.” He’s gay, and they’re not dating. HE’S GAY AND THEY’RE NOT DATING HOLY FUCKING SHIT ERIDAN MAY HAVE A FUCKING CHANCE-

“Ah, well. Sorry for assuming, I’m pan myself.” is what thankfully comes out of Eridan’s mouth, instead of asking Equius to make out with him and marry him, maybe? Speaking of, he flushes when Eridan speaks.

“Would you like to accompany us?” He asks, seeming as if it came out of nowhere. Nepeta stares at him with a grin on her face as Eridan blushes profusely.

“I- well, my shift ends in like 20 minutes. So, if you can wait…”

“We can!” Equius bursts, still red and sweating even more than before. Nepeta nods in agreement, so Eridan smiles.

“So, I guess I’ll be cryptid hunting with you two in twenty minutes. See you then?” He asked.

“Y-Yeah!” Equius nodded, handing the money after Eridan told him the price. He smiled as the two walked out the door, excited for the night/way too early morning to come.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a lot of fun to write! yes, the title is from be more chill don't ask. i originally did this for a little prompt challenge thing i did in october 2020 and this one probably ended the best of most of them. 
> 
> also i didn't even realize that someone could make a joke about the kit kats until my friend pointed it out after he read it so thank you presto.
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> EDIT: i added breaks in between the paragraphs, sorry if it was hard to read before!


End file.
